Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion
by JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset
Summary: This is a story of the gang on Christmas after the Curtis parents die. It's in Darry's POV and it is under humor because of all the disasters that occur! Please read and review, there are more chapters coming soon!
1. Apple Pies and Nervousness

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my story and more chapters are coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own this story and the jelly donuts!

**Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion**

Darry's POV:

This was gonna be one heck of a Christmas. Mom and Dad have been dead 4 months and now I'm in charge of my 2 brothers and pretty much their 4 friends. They're my friends too, practically brothers, but with all my work I barely get to spend much time with them. I work 2 shifts a day and my 2nd youngest brother, Soda, is always telling me to take a break. Little does he know that:

I hate work as much as he does…and trust me, that's a lot.

It's mainly my work that keeps him alive…he can be lazy, I'll be honest.

I'm 20, 4 years older than him, and I wanna have as much fun as he does!

You're probably wondering about my other brother I take care of. Oh, don't get me started on that kid. Ponyboy, my youngest, 14-year old brother, gives me an unbelievable abount of stress. That kid always walks by himself and never uses his head, a perfect equal to writing "Come kick me" on his forehead! Although, he does well in school…go figure. He wonders why I yell at him…he can figure that one out on his own.

Anyway, it's Christmas Eve and my buddies are coming over soon. Everytime we hang out, something bad usually happens. Here are some recent accidents:

Last week, we had jelly donuts and Dally was being a moron and squeezing the jelly out everywhere. He projectile squeezed it and it landed in Steve's eye! So we had to rush him to the ER. Yeah, I know…wow.

On Thursday, we walked past a lake and Soda and Steve were messing around near the water. To make a long story short, Steve pushed Soda into the lake and Soda got tangled in a bunch of algae. 2 hours later, we got him free.

Yeah, you understand why I'm nervous now. I don't trust most of my gang around lights, fire, water, or anything sharp. We have all of those things at our house, so I'm real worried. Oh, one of them is here now.

"Hola, mi amigo!"

"Hi, Steve, I didn't know you knew that much Spanish."

"Yeah, Senora Martinez made me start comin' to tutoring. I've got a 47% in that class!"

"Is that the improvement?"

"Yeah!"

"Good job, Steve?"

"Thanks, Dare! Where's Soda?"

"In his room."

"Alright," Steve replied and as soon as he went upstairs, I heard screaming, crashing, and the word "stalker!"

I had to smile. Soda and Steve loved any competition or physical fighting, but were best friends 'til death…maybe longer. Then the doorbell rang again.

"Hey, hey, hey, Darr-ay!"

"Hi, Two-Bit."

"What's goin' on 'round this place?"

"Nothing…for once," I muttered, "But it won't last!"

"Ha! So true!"

"There's pie, if you want some

Two-Bit said nothing, but his eyes lit up. He rushed to the kitchen and yelled, "Yes, apple!" Two-Bit is awfully obsessive about beer, sugar, and sometimes…both. It honestly scares me sometimes 'cause he gets sugar-high a lot! I heard a loud bang, it was the door.

"Hi, guys," I said.

"Hey, Darry…I was at the lot," Ponyboy assured me.

"Uh huh," I said, honestly uninterested.

Him and Johnny walked in. Johnny and Ponyboy were like Steve and Soda, but they didn't hurt each other. I don't know what they did actually. Johnny was shy and nervous as heck, but he talked a lot with Ponyboy. It was funny actually, he's 16, but looks 14 and Ponyboy's 14, but looks 16. It made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, Dally, how'd you get through the front door?"

"I didn't come through the front."

"Well, how'd you…? 

"Ummmm…garage?"

"Oh, but it's not open?"

"It is now!" he replied impatiently.

"There's pie…" I suggested.

"Not anymore," he said, glancing at Two-Bit stuffing his face into the pie.

"Great, happy holidays," I muttered. Things could only get worse, I thought, and I knew I was right.


	2. Sugar High and Awful Singing

Hey, I'm back! In this chapter…well, I'm just gonna let you guys find out! Two-Bit gets really insane due to the pie incident, though!

Disclaimer: Still don't own The Outsiders, but this time I own the Two-Bit incident.

**Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion**

Darry's POV:

Soda and Steve finally came downstairs after 20 minutes of wrestling and…I think they were doing foosball! We don't even have a foosball table! Anyway, after Two-Bit scarfed down the whole pie, I decided to talk to him about that very, very bad decision.

"Two-Bit! Why!" I said.

"I'm really sorry…but it was so good!" he replied, but I was worried 'cause his eye was twitching! Uh oh, he does that when he eats too much sugar.

"Two-Bit, please go sit down and have some beer!" I suggested. Strangely, beer calmed him down and reversed the effects of being sugar-high for him.

"Okay," he said and while walking away, he ran into Johnny, who was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Johnny. When did ya get that tan?" he asked deliriously.

I can barely describe the way Johnny looked then. He looked at Two-Bit so suspiciously that I could have burst out laughing. He was honestly really scared! It was so funny until I realized that Johnny hasn't seen Two-Bit sugar-high for a while. I then felt really bad for him…what a reality check!

"Sugar," I whispered to Johnny and he nodded understandingly. That is not something you run into everyday. Then I heard this squishing sound like mud. I looked over my shoulder and saw Johnny look at me with a look of disgust all over his face.

"What…is…this?" he asked anxiously and lifted up his foot so I could see the bottom of his shoe.

"It's…pie…" I replied.

"You have pie!"

"Well, we did…until Two-Bit ate it all…" I said and Johnny nodded.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go wash my shoe off…" he said, still in a bit of shock.

I heard a loud crash and saw Two-Bit start running back and forth across the floor!

"Two-Bit! Calm down!" I yelled, but he just kept running and I didn't know what to do! I couldn't stop him, he was sprinting now! Suddenly, Dally stormed in the room and pounded Two-Bit so hard on the head that Two-Bit dropped to the floor in a second!

"I HAD TO DO WHAT I HAD TO DO!" he growled.

"Actually, I'm with you on this one, Dally." I replied.

"Oh, good," he said angrily and sat down, trying to calm himself down. He was so mad, but at least he was trying to control it more than usual. I guess the Christmas spirit was really getting to Dally!

"How did you know what was going on?" I asked.

"How did I what…? It sounded like the time that fat lady tripped over a shopping cart at the grocery store!" he replied.

"Oh man, Two-Bit was really loud then!" I said.

"You bet! I couldn't even hear Ponyboy trying to sing!"

"Well, then you know Two-Bit was extremely loud!" I laughed. Ponyboy is taking a chorus class for extra-credit since he's been doing awful in math, but he seems to think that you have to sing loud to sing well. I told him that wasn't true, but he continued to let his diseased voice shake the house. He is a really bad singer! I've seen Dally sing better that him, but hearing Dally sing is like seeing a Soc girl out your door, it rarely happened! He's actually pretty good and only sings in his "alone" time, but once I caught him and he got insanely embarrassed! I have to say…it was impressive!

"Hey do you remember the time Two-Bit sang?" Dally asked.

"Who could forget…?" I answered. He did once and he made a sound like a deer did when I ran over it on accident. It was kind of a mixture of a chicken sound and violins…don't ask me how…but it was shameful.


	3. Gifts Galore and Dumpling Attacks

Hola! I'm back for more stupidity and drama! I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me! Enjoy (this is the chapter where everything gets out of hand!)

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting so flippin' tired of putting this so…you know the drill…

**Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion**

Darry's POV:

I was really getting worried 'cause Two-Bit has been out for a half hour now. I finally poured some of that invisible Kool-Aid (which I thought was water) on his head and he woke up, drooling and coughing up…ewwww…apple. Johnny finally came back in and peeked around the corner to see if Two-Bit was okay…but keeping a distance.

"It's safe," I assured him.

"Oh, good," he said, "When are we gonna do Christmas stuff?"

"Oh, well let's do presents!" I said and everyone ran into the room at the word "presents."

Well to make this simpler, I'm just gonna make a list of all the present received:

Two-Bit: knee-high socks (Dally…ugh), a blade sharpener (Steve), a grapefruit (Ponyboy…apparently that's all he could afford), Mickey Mouse collection of VHS's (me…it was his favorite), a stuffed monkey (Soda), and a disco ball (Johnny, he did pretty well).

Dally: two buck he found on the street (Two-Bit…wow…real heartfelt), a gold chain (Soda), a moldy piece of bread (Steve…he got pounded for that and had to give up his new blade since Dally busted his), four coupons to Taco Bell (Ponyboy…uhhhh), another gold chain (me…Soda copied me, I swear!) and a new leather jacket (Johnny…that was really sweet because Dally liked it most and when he found out that Johnny was saving up a lot for it, I honestly thought Dally was gonna cry! Instead he gave Johnny a hug, I'll never forget that moment).

Ponyboy (this is interesting): a nail file (Two-Bit…apparently he knew about the grapefruit and decided to get Pony back), a reading light (Soda), a couple of notebooks (me), colored pencils (Dally…oddly nice), a pickle he dropped in radioactive water (Steve...that was mean, so I got rid of it and it landed in a neighbor's chimney, I believe), the book Gone with the Wind (Johnny…he was the hit tonight)!

Me: a pair of skis (Soda), a check for $20 (Dally), an exercise machine (Ponyboy), a bunch of textbooks (Steve…as a joke that I'm dumb for not going to college. I was really aggravated by that…but it's not like I haven't heard something like that from Steve before, so I ignored it), beer (Two-Bit…I didn't want it, but I said "thanks" and put it in the garage), a ping-pong machine (Johnny…wow…one success after another)!

Steve: numb chucks (Dally), a foosball table (Two-Bit…I guess that's where they got the foosball), potato pancakes (Soda…ha!), one of those Spanish textbooks and an evil smirk (me, I was happy because I knew Steve realized that I was pretty much saying that he's a moron in Spanish class), pants (Ponyboy…wow), and gift cards for free gas at the DX (Johnny, Steve wasn't to thrilled, although I thought it was nice).

Soda: some sort of break-dancing chicken thing (Two-Bit), some kind of sinus medication (Dally…I just don't know), a guitar (me), a homemade card and some money (Pony…it wasn't half bad), a shirt saying, "I'm a Chick Magnet" (Steve, I have to admit…it fit Soda well), and a volleyball (Johnny…I'm assuming Soda has been asking for one).

Johnny (nobody dared to buy him something "too" stupid since he got everyone else some pretty tuff gifts…although there were a few exceptions): a cream-filled donut (Ponyboy…great, something else Dally can damage someone with), a lecture on how "friends are the perfect gift" as an excuse for forgetting to buy Johnny a present (Steve…I was pretty cheesed off after that because Johnny looked all hurt since he remembered a gift for Steve), a pack of really expensive firecrackers (Soda…I have absolutely no idea where he got the money, but it brought a grin to Johnny's face after the "Steve incident"), a camera (me…although I felt a little cheap because that was my old camera that I don't use), a game of Monopoly (Two-Bit…honestly, I think he just stole it from his sister), a photo album of all the tuff pictures we took as a gang (Dally…I was surprised that he put so much effort into it).

Well, remember how I said Steve was driving me crazy? Yeah, here's the outcome. Steve was throwing this random Frisbee around the house and it hit the Christmas tree! I was annoyed because the tree fell over and Soda, Pony, and I had taken a ton of time decorating it! By the way, I did tell Steve to put that dumb Frisbee away earlier! I just realized, the Frisbee had this odd, dark stain on it…I don't know what it was, but it had been from a dog…that's all I know! Anyway, I decided to confront Steve in a nonviolent manner.

"What the heck, Steve? Do you know how long it took me to set up that stupid tree?" I yelled.

"By the misplaced lights and ornaments…I'm guessing 23 minutes at most," he teased.

"No, 3 hours! And I told you to put that retarded Frisbee away earlier! But you didn't listen, of course!" I said angrily.

"What are you saying?" he questioned, like he didn't know.

"I'm saying that you never respect me! After all I've done, you destroy my Christmas, too!" I yelled.

By then, everybody was staring at us and Steve was getting heated. Although, I was too. I didn't care, I wanted to keep going.

"All brawn, no brains," Steve muttered under his breath.

That was it. I saw a frozen pack of dumplings on the counter and I knew I had to do it. I threw the dumplings so hard at Steve's face and I hit his nose. There was a cracking sound and I knew I broke his nose.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" I raved.

After cussing me out under his breath, Steve ran out the door, leaving Soda to run after him, trying to calm him down.

Soda gave up and came back to the kitchen. He looked at me and sat down, I don't know why.

"Finally, you listen to me and get rid of that dipthong!" Ponyboy stated, while entering the kitchen.

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I hope Soda understood. He's Steve's best friend and the other way around.

"Soda, look…" I started.

"Darry, why?" he asked.

"He…he ruined my Christmas and everyone else's," I said.

"How? What did he even do!" Soda yelled.

I told him everything from the comments to Johnny's nonexistent gift.

"He was a jerk," Soda said with an understanding smile and a quiet laugh.

I laughed too, but I came to a thought. Why would I do that in front of Johnny? He gets so much of it at home. I felt awful for being real violent.

Then, I heard this crashing sound. Dally, holding a pair of numbchucks, had broken down the bathroom door!

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BLOCKHEADS LOCKED ME IN HERE WITH TWO-BIT?" he growled, cussing at us every few seconds.

Ponyboy snickered and told me the story. Apparently, Two-Bit had gotten hold of the beer he gave me and got drunk, like usual. Anyway, he went to the bathroom since pie plus beer didn't go so well with him and had a puke attack. Dally had gone to open the door, not knowing that Two-Bit was in there, and Pony pushed him in and put a table in front of the door. Oh, he was gonna get it!


	4. Smart Soda and ABC Gum

Okay, I feel so bad for leaving this story on a cliffhanger and taking forever to update! Please, enjoy this chapter…it's where the "Compassion" comes in!

Disclaimer: I don't give a fladoodle, honestly.

**Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion**

Darry's POV:

I looked at Dally's shirt. Ewwww…revenge of the apple! I felt bad for Dally…first getting locked in with a vomiting Two-Bit, then getting puked on by a vomiting Two-Bit. He don't have anymore luck that I do! I decided to be nice and go get him a clean shirt of mine…honestly, I could've been the meanest person ever and got him a clean shirt for the fact that I didn't want him stinking up the house. Well, right now I actually think I could've been a nominee for the World's Biggest Jerk and secretly it was killing me. First, I'm the oldest and supposed to be the role model and I go ahead and give violence as an example to my brothers and poor Johnny who already sees way to much of this. Secondly, I beat up Soda's best friend and I try to justify it to him. That's awful. I grabbed a clean, white shirt and ran back down, throwing it at Dally. I walked over to Soda and sat down with him.

"Look Soda…I've been thinking," I started.

"Yeah?" he urged.

"It's all my fault…this entire Christmas…"

"No, Darry, really it's no bigee, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Look Soda, I feel real awful about this 'cause I ought to act older that a kid who would do something like that, so I've gotta fix this."

"Well, how you gonna find him?"

"I don't know…try to think of something, I'll be back."

I walked into the living room and sat next to Johnny. He looked at me kind of odd, so I turned to him.

"Look Johnny…I'm so sorry…"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I mean…I really shouldn't have flipped at Steve and broken his nose."

"Well, he didn't act any better."

"Yeah, but I'm older and should have acted older. I just feel so terrible." 

"Don't," he replied, but I could tell he was hiding something.

"I don't want to, but I feel like you see so much of this at your house and I especially shouldn't do that in front of y'all."

"Darry, I hate fighting and you guys are family to me. It's hard to see your brothers hate each other, if you know what I mean."

That hurt. I didn't know how much it was breaking Johnny to see me fight, or any of us fight for that matter. I honestly try to stay out of arguments, but most of out gang (Dally) certainly doesn't.

"Johnny, brothers are brothers…they don't change, so I'm gonna make this right."

"Thanks Darry. Sorry to bug you like that."

"No, Johnny, thank _you_."

I left the room and went back to Soda.

"Think of something, little buddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Steve mentioned that there was a party at Buck's tonight. I bet he's there!"

"Good thinking, I'll go down there okay?"

"No, I'm coming too!"

"Alright, you, me, and let's take Johnny."

"Why?"

"He can convince Steve if you and I can't."

"Oh, nice idea, let's go!"

Soda and I got Johnny and we headed down to Buck's place. I went up, knocked on the door, and Buck answered.

"What do you want? You hear for the party?" he grumbled.

"No, I'm looking for a 'Steve Randle'," I replied.

"Look, Steve ain't here."

I don't know what it was about Buck, but he was lazy and sleazy. I don't fall for that crap.

"Look, I'm seeing Steve and if y'all are gonna give me trouble, then I got backup," I said, referring to Johnny and Soda. Then I realized how stupid I looked, Johnny looks like a big, puppy dog, keeping his head down and digging his toe into the dirt, and Soda was picking up ABC gum off the ground. Wow, thanks guys.

"Alrighty, don't get worked up," Buck snickered and Steve came out.

"What are _you_ doing here," he said, holding an ice bag to his nose.

"Look, Steve, please let me talk to you, please."

"Why should I?"

"Steve, please…c'mon, be a buddy."

"No, thank you!"

"C'mon, Steve, we can resolve this if you open up. Just do it for me, do it for your brother," Johnny said gallantly. Shoot, that was quite a speech for him.

"Fine, let's go over here," Steve gave in and we walked over to the other side of the building and sat on the curb.

"Look, Steve, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that and I was immature and wrong."

"Well, I shouldn't have urged you on…I'm sorry, too."

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah, you dig okay, Darry."

"You too, I'm really sorry about your nose."

"Ah, it's okay. I deserved it," he laughed.

"Will you come back to my house?"

"Alright, but no more fighting," he said.

"Promise," I replied and we went to get Johnny and Soda. After we got them, all four of us walked home. I opened the door and first thing I saw…wasn't pretty.

*Alright guys, I'm having a little contest." Whoever can guess what Darry saw with evidence from the end of **CHAPTER 3**, will get their own story dedicated to them and written by me about any Outsiders topic or whatever. Good luck!*


	5. Pwnage to Pony and Colorful Chili

Hi everybody! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope your Christmas isn't as crappy as Darry's! Enjoy!

**Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion**

Darry's POV:

I saw Ponyboy shriveled up on the floor and I realized that Hurricane Dallas had rolled through. Pony's face was all cut up and bruised, but I can't honestly say I was that compassionate since he really deserved it. Dally has gotten to each of us at least once in out life, except for Johnny. Dally couldn't hit his pet. Never.

"So where's the Thundercloud?" Soda asked, referring to Dally's bold and thunderous moods.

"Don't…know…can't…move," Pony struggled and he was wiggling around on the floor like some kind of worm with a seizure. It was seriously disgusting looking and Johnny had that look on his face. He finally was sick of it, went into the kitchen, grabbed a nectarine, and spiked it into Pony's stomach. Pony was trying to catch his breath as I stifled a laugh.

"Johnny? What was that for?" he practically yelled.

"I thought you was having a stroke!" Johnny replied scared.

"So you jammed a nectarine into my stomach?"

"That would be correct."

"Why?"

"I thought it would help you become conscious again!"

"Well it hurt!"

"Sorry, Pone."

"I side with Johnny," Dally said coming downstairs, just to make Ponyboy fume.

"You always gotta side with him," Pony yelled.

"Ponyboy!" I whispered harshly. I didn't want to see him get hurt again for getting mouthy with Dallas. Turns out that it didn't matter because the faint sound of gagging began in the kitchen. I ran in and saw Two-Bit start vomiting on the ham. The ham went from a pink color to a…RED COLOR? Oh, just the apples…phew! I didn't want to take another trip to the ER!

"TWO-BIT! GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I freaked.

"Can't," he said, but he still tried to make it anyway. Then I heard the showering sound and a yelp, and I looked over to see who got sprayed. Awww…it was…

"Johnny!" Dallas growled and then his face went to pity.

Johnny was covered and I could barely tell that he had black hair anymore. A tear rolled down his face and I could've cried…the poor kid. What was I supposed to say to Two-Bit? I already almost ruined the night with Steve! Luckily, Dally took on the challenge.

"What is wrong with you, you drunk, grease monkey?" he stormed.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Johnny," Two-Bit gagged and stepped over to give Johnny a hug.

"G-get away from me," Johnny stuttered, but Dally was way ahead of him. He grabbed the numbchucks and started pounding Two-Bit with them. Two-Bit dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks for the second time tonight. Dally's breath turned into quick snarls as he looked around the room at all of our shocked expressions.

"Uh…Dally, why don't you go up and give Johnny a shower?" I suggested, but I didn't realize how wrong that sounded.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

"That wasn't what I meant…I meant…"

"That you should give Johnny a bubble bath? Take my loofah and rubber ducky, too!" Pony teased. Johnny folded his arms and burned Pony for that one.

"Well, the weird thing is that YOU have bubble soap, a ducky, and a loofah!" Johnny sassed.

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip and fiddled with a decoration as he turned his gaze form us.

"Touché," he replied embarrassed and softly.

"Dally gave Johnny a quiet fist-bump as his proud grin came over his face. I was actually happy that Johnny stuck up for himself to Pony, who was nothing short of strange. Then, Johnny began stinking up the room. The grin on Dally's face faded.

"Okay…now go upstairs," he said sickly.

I tossed a towel to Johnny and set up a basket at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here, when you're about to get in, toss your clothes into the basket so I can wash them. But, please Johnnycakes, DO NOT bring them down, toss them because we don't need to see you running around naked." I instructed.

"Gotcha," he said with a laugh and went up.

"Two-Bit, I gotta bone to pick with you," I said irritably when I saw him with and ice bag on his head in the kitchen.

"He he…I guess I kind of ruined a lot," he laughed nervously.

"A lot? Where should I begin? You puked on Johnny and Dally, you destroyed the bathroom, and you ruined the dinner! What are we supposed to have now?"

"I'm on it!" Soda said, sprinting to the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, little buddy," I said, pulling his collar.

"C'mon Darry! I won't ruin it, please?" he begged.

"Fine, make chili out of what we have in the cupboard. But, make it from this recipe," I said handing him a notecard.

"Exactly what the card says?"

"Yes, exactly, please Soda, we're counting on you! But you can add whatever food coloring you please," I added, with a bit of regret after saying it.

"Yay! Thanks, Dare!" he yelped and got right to work.

I was wondering about how the food would turn out, when I saw that the laundry basket had disappeared.


	6. TwoBit Trouble and Exciting Endings

Hey guys! I know you all want to kill me because I haven't updated on this yet! Sorry, the other story ideas were distracting me! Uh-oh, here's another….but I'll finish this one off first! Enjoy the last chapter! Oh and I'd really appreciate it if you guys went to my profile and took my poll real quick! Review!

**Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion**

Darry's POV:

The laundry basket? Where did it go? A loud crash interrupted my thoughts.

"Again, Two-Bit, again!" I thought it was Ponyboy screaming from the living room. I sprinted in to see Two-Bit pushing Ponyboy around in the basket like he was giving a car a push-start. This got me mad.

"Two-Bit Mathews! What in the almighty universe is going on?"

"What's it look like? I'm pushing Pony in the picnic basket!" He looked like he would fall flat on his face any moment. Wasn't he acting normal five minutes ago?

"Two-Bit, that is a laundry basket," I replied with a very irritated look. He cocked his head like a confused dog and then smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, I need that basket right now!" I practically shouted.

"One second," Two-Bit said and fell flat on his face. He laughed creepily and was out like a light. I groaned and prayed that Pony would never drink. I flipped the basket out from under Pony and he flew across the room, screaming and flailing his arms. I don't always know my own strength.

"Darry! You could have broken my scapula!" he cried, but not knowing exactly what a scapula was, I rushed the basket to the staircase. Luckily, I was in time. A wave of relief flooded me and for the first time tonight, I relaxed. It was so…

"DARRY! THE CHILI'S ON FIRE!" Soda screamed.

"HOW DO YOU CATCH CHILI ON FIRE?" I replied angrily. One simple task I ask, and Soda screws it up! How is this even possible? I should've just brought donuts for everybody! No wait, not after last time with Dally…

I ran into the kitchen and looked at the chili. It wasn't on fire!

"Soda, it is not on fire!"

"Yes it is! Yes it is! See the red glow!"

"Oh glory hallelujah! Chili is supposed to be red, you dumbbell!" Dallas screamed. I honestly had nothing to say. Nothing.

"Ohhhh!" Soda replied with relief. "Well sorry for not taking 'Chili 911'!"

"Don't you mean 'Chili 411'?" Steve asked.

Soda looked confused and I assumed that he didn't know what '411' stood for.

Finally, Johnny got all cleaned up and dressed. I glanced at Pony and he was just staring at Johnny. Not looking or glancing, intently staring. It was very odd.

"Wow Johnny, you look… nice," Pony finally said.

Johnny got a disturbed look on his face, "Uh…thanks."

"Okay!" I interrupted quickly. I think Pony hit his scapula a bit too hard.

"Dinner!" Soda yelled and that surge of fear shot through me again. I hope we all wouldn't get E-Coli or something…like last time. I will never eat one of Soda's burger again. Ugh.

Soda surprisingly had the table set already. That was pretty impressive. We all sat down and Dally looked into his glass, and then gave a disgusted face. I looked into mine and quickly saw the problem. It was a white blob with what looked like sprinkles in it. I wasn't thirsty anymore… We all tried the chili, which was pretty good, besides the fact that Soda turned it blue and orange.

"So, Dally, did Santa come to your house last night?" Pony said. I really need to break the facts to him. Dally ignored him, thank goodness.

"I think this was a great Christmas!" Soda cheered. We had to laugh. It definitely kept us on our toes. But in the end, I had a good time. Maybe I'd consider next year, as well. But for now, I'll take it easy. Soda looked at me with a huge grin.

"So Darry, what're we doing for New Year's?"

*THE END*


End file.
